Two Phantoms
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: From "FOX" two Phantoms were born. Big Boss returns with his PMC "Militaires Sans Frontieres" in a rescue mission to learn about the mysterious group "Cipher". But there are other players here with another group with their own plans for Big Boss. *Based on Trailer, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*


_Camp Omega, Cuba_

The rain fell hard down onto the camp pelting down hard on the soldiers. Surrounding the small area of opened animal cages were members of the American Marines all posted to guard the area assigned to them by the top brass back in the Mainland. They were awaiting until further orders from the man headed towards them. Approaching their position and stepping out of a jeep was a man in the black hat and trench coat who strolled over towards the Marines. Everyone of them tensed at his appearance here, they'd only heard rumors about him before but never thought of ever meeting him face to face.

_This guy... he gives me the creeps._ One of the Marines thought before saluting the man in the black hat. He nodded to the Marine before stepping into the area, behind him his guards followed while the sound of their watch dogs howling to the night echoed.

Funny, it rather fit well with the situation.

The Man in the Black Hat then approached one of the Marines standing in front of one of the particular animal cages. The Marine turned back to glance at the occupant inside, one of the prisoners they'd captured and a spy working for some rogue group. Still the "spy" was so young that the Marine couldn't believe he was a threat to American interests. He however didn't question his orders and raised a rifle at the prisoner while the man in the black hat stood in front of the cage removing his top hat revealing several horrible scars all around a bald head.

"She told us everything." The man in the black hat spoke. The prisoner made no movements or showed any signs of concern. How could he considering the hell these men had put him through already? The man in black continued regardless.

"Don't worry, I've kept my word. She didn't suffer long." The man in black then reached into his pocket pulling out what looked to be a squared shaped cassette player. He rang it on the bars of the cage grabbing the boys attention. "Here, you've earned it."

The cassette player was then dropped into the cage hitting the bottom with a clang before the boy slowly scooted over to grab it. he then pulled out an earplug jack device from a metal hole on his chest and attached it to the cassette eagerly. The man in black crouched onto a knee still observing the boy who turned the other way diverting his attention from him. Was it because of the scars on the man's face that caused him to look away or was it the fear that came with knowing what he was capable of? The Man in black could not say.

"How's it feel to play the traitor? No more war games- you're a real man, now, soldier." The Man in black told the boy seriously. The boy then glanced back to the man in black revealing his full youthful face illuminated by the spotlights and thunder. The man in black then stood back up and made his way back to the jeep.

"Give my regards to your _Boss_, when you get back."

The boy didn't face the man in black again and focused his attention to the cassette. He then pressed the PLAY button on and let the sound of piano play with the lull of the music.

All around the Man in black the hounds howled and the soldiers saluted as he made his way over the jeep followed by his men. they all gathered back into it where the man in black then put his hat back on again. The jeep drove off from the cages area down a muddy road through the camp towards their destination.

As they drove the reflection of their official group was shown through a mirror which the Man in Black noticed. It was funny that if you read it through the mirror you would see the words in true: FOX.

"_Ten days ago, we got reports that Paz was still alive."_

"_She survived?"_

"_Yes. She was rescued by a Belizean Fisherman who found her drifting in the Caribbean."_

"_So what's the plan? Silence her before we're compromised?"_

"_No I've got something else in mind. Our friends at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She's being held for interrogation on the Southern Tip of Cuba."_

"_Black site- Nice. A slice of American pie on Communist Soil, and out of US Legal Jurisdiction."_

"_The incoming inspection at Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing is too perfect"_

"_The UN's Nuclear Inspection..."_

"_My guess is their trying to corroborate Paz's leak"_

"_We're an army without a nation."_

"_Word of our capabilities leak out and we'll have the whole world out to shut us down."_

"_Having an American private intelligence agency involved is bad news. Cipher's the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place."_

"_She's the one who knows their true nature"_

"_Right. Paz is our only link to Cipher. if she's still alive... we need her on our side."_

The Man in Black and his squadron approached their military issued helicopter observed by the Marines on base. He then turned to his lieutenant who handed him a gun shaped looking device before turning back to the Chopper. Then much to the units astonishment used the high tech device to blacken out their unit name off of the chopper. The big X-O-F in white all but disappeared before their leader handed back the device to his lieutenant roughly and facing his men.

"The Trojan Horse is in." The Unit straightened at this realizing now what was going on. Their leader once again removed his hat showing his full grotesque scarred appearance in the light to everyone.

"The pirate's crackdown is a go. Move!"

The men wasted no time and hurried into the Chopper quick and efficiently. The Man in black then followed in putting back his hat on and taking his seat within. The several other choppers carrying unit members all followed said procedures likewise. The choppers then began to make their ascent into the rainy night hovering above Camp Omega.

"_So who's the other target."_

"_Ah, that'd be Chico. He's being held in the same area as Paz. Last radio contact was forty hours ago. Find them both and bring 'em back alive. Enter the compound from the south cliff. Secure Chico and Paz then report back to the rendezvous point."_

Inside of the leader's chopper the members of the unit began to remove their unit logo's from their uniforms as instructed by the operation. The leader gathered most of their patches showing a bright yellow background with a black Fox facing left. The logo on said patches read in opposite form "XOF" and the leader knew it wouldn't be a good sign if anyone caught them with it. He handed them over to his lieutenant who sitting at the edge of the chopper turned out towards the raining storm and tossed each of the patches out.

The wind then carried said patches which floated all around and over the Southern Cliffside. Many having already fallen in the water but one in particular having been lifted out into the air and then fell down a steep cliff. As it briefly fell time seemed to slow as fate ironically had a bigger message in store. Once the XOF logo fell and arm reached out grabbing the rockslide, on the shoulder of said arm was the logo opposite "FOX".

_From "FOX", two Phantoms were born._

The bearded man with the Fox Logo continued to climb up the rocky wet cliff as the rain pelted down hard onto him. Of course the man was wearing top of the line sneaking gear able to withstand this kind of weather and served him good when gripping onto the muddy rock of the cliff. Certainly it was a grand ingenuity of the new age.

"_We'll send a chopper from across the Cuban border. You should be back in time at Mother Base for lunch. You'll probably just miss our 'guests'."_

The man climbing up the Cliffside then spotted the small fleet of choppers leaving from the Camp. He didn't recognize them but figured that they were more than likely Marines or US Army heading back to the Mainland for supplies or weapons. It would be good if there were less foot soldiers around and would let the man carry out his job quicker than expected.

"_The only catch is you go in solo. The politically sensitive nature of the mission means backup is not an option."_

"_Fine. I like some alone time now and then."_

The man continued to climb up the cliff face putting the sight of the choppers into the back of his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand and braved his way up the wet cliff. As he made it to the top he kicked one rock down causing it to fall back to the bottom. He however got into a laying crouching position sneaking over the small area of the top before pressing his two front fingers onto his neck.

"I'm in front of the prison camp." The radio connected to the man's ear crackled before his partner's voice on the other end.

"Excellent Snake. Age hasn't slowed you down a bit."

The bearded man slowly rose up onto one knee. His high tech night vision goggle/headset remained on his eyes while he looked over the area. He licked his lips slowly before raising a hand over reaching to lift up the goggles from his head. Revealing his full appearance, the man's face was hardened and light skinned but showing some signs of wrinkles. though what was most striking and the most iconic was his missing right eye hidden by a black eye patch. The man threw down the goggles before smirking.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

_Snake is back on "FOX"!_

Big Boss made his way out moving from his spot over closer to the camp. He had a good view of the entire area which was illuminated by spotlights from all corners. He then stood straight stretching his fingers while thinking of the number of ways he could do this. It was open for any opportunity of ways to complete the mission and the old legendary soldier was itching for it. He then reached into his backpack for his radar developed back at the base which showed the area digitally via a hologram screen.

"Chico and Paz are being held in an unused part of the compound. Get inside and head north east."

The fun had just begun.


End file.
